


Rain

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Only four months after the apotheosis, a new danger is falling down in Hatchetfield. Toxic rain. Unfortunately, Emma's cat is still outside, and she'll do everything to save her.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense but it's based on a dream I had last night lol
> 
> What's a better way to celebrate my 50th fanfiction (47 oneshots and 3 with multiple chapters) than put our beloved characters through another apocalypse?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Chemical burns  
> -Medical stuff

**_“This is the Hatchetfield news with Dan and Donna. It’s only been four months since the apotheosis took over all of Hatchetfield’s citizens, and today it looks like a new danger is falling down in Hatchetfield.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“That’s right, Donna. Toxic rain is pouring down the streets of our town. The local police told everyone to stay indoors, as this rain can cause burns and irritation of the skin. If you find yourself outside right now, we advise you to find shelter immediately. P-E-I-P, the organization that also cured the citizens after they were infected with the musical virus a few months ago, is on the case. A few scientists are trying to find out what causes this rain, and they’ve already released that the poison is getting more aggressive as time progresses. So far only one death has been reported.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Click. _ _   
_ _   
_ Paul turned off the TV.   
  
“How fucked up is this?” Emma asked. “Ugh, I hate living in Hatchetfield.”   
  
Paul put an arm around her. “Let’s just stay inside today.”   
  
Emma sighed, leaning her head onto Paul’s shoulder. “Okay.” They sat there in silence, until Emma realized something.  _ Their cat _ . She was still outside. “Bubbles is still outside,” Emma said, jumping up. She ran to the door, as fast as she could with her still healing leg.   
  
“Emma, no! It’s too dangerous! I’m sure she found a place to hide!”   
  
Emma grabbed an umbrella and opened the door. “Stay here.”   
  
She ran outside, but the rain burned straight through the umbrella, splashing on her face.  _ It hurt _ . But she tried not to scream at the burning feeling. Who knows what happens when it accidentally comes into your mouth? She ignored Paul’s screams as she ran down the street. Bubbles loved to explore, and she often played outside.   
  
There she was. The grey cat was hidden under a car. Emma kneeled down. “Come on, Bubbles. We have to go home.” The cat purred when she saw the familiar face, and jumped into Emma’s arms.   
  
She ran back home, and Paul closed the door behind her. “Emma, you know you’re not supposed to run with your leg! And running into toxic rain? Are you crazy?”   
  
“It’s okay,” Emma said. “Bubbles is safe.” The cat jumped on the floor and walked to her food bowl. She started eating. She had a few spots where the rain had probably burned her fur away, but it didn’t seem like she was injured.   
  
Emma, on the other hand, had burns all over her body. “Oh, Emma…” Paul said, tilting her chin to look at a burn on her face. He led her to the bathroom and helped her take off her clothes. There were a lot of holes in the fabric. She could throw those away.   
  
Paul gasped when he took off her blouse. Emma looked in the mirror. Her back and shoulders were covered in red spots, and she had a nasty burn on her cheek. She winced when she touched it. Also her legs were completely red, caused by splashes from the puddles she had run through while looking for Bubbles.   
  
Paul turned on the shower and lowered the temperature. “Okay, Emma. I know it’s cold, but we have to wash off the chemicals and stop the burning, okay?” Emma nodded. “I’m calling professor Hidgens.”   
  
Paul walked away as Emma stepped under the lukewarm water. She shivered. She liked hot showers, and this was way colder than she was used to, though it felt nice on her burns.   
  
Paul came back into the bathroom a few minutes later. “Professor Hidgens said we should find a way to come to him. He said something about having theorized this twelve years ago and knowing how to treat it.”   
  
“Well, our car is in the garage, and he has a roof where we can park our car, so I think we’ll be fine.”   
  
Emma turned the water off and let Paul wrap her in a towel, she cried softly as he dried the irritated skin. “Shh, I know it hurts. I grabbed one of my hoodies and sweatpants, so hopefully, it won’t irritate the skin more.”   
  
Emma nodded and got dressed as Paul grabbed a bag so they could stay at the professor’s house until the rain stopped. The hoodie was way too big on her, but it was soft and comfortable. A wave of nausea washed over her.   
  
“Paul…” Emma mumbled, gripping the sink tightly. “I don’t feel so good.” She carefully lowered herself onto the floor, scared she’ll lose her balance, especially with her bad leg.   
  
Paul rushed to her side helping her sit with her back against the bathtub.   
  
“Emma, listen to me. The professor warned me that this would happen, and told me that we shouldn’t panic. We just have to get there as soon as possible.” Emma nodded, wincing at the pain in her head. “Okay, I’m… I’m going to carry you to the car, okay?”   
  
Paul lifted her into his arms and grabbed the bag he had packed. He walked to the garage, and put her down in the passenger seat of their car. He got into the car and put on the news, before driving away.   
  
**_“-and they found out that touching the rain can cause delirium and even unconsciousness. So far there have been five confirmed deaths, but we fear that that number will rise quickly. Please, stay inside. Stay safe.”_ ** **  
** **  
** The outro of the news played, and Paul turned off the radio. He looked at Emma.   
  
“Keep your eyes on the road,” Emma mumbled, almost inaudible. The pain was getting worse, and she couldn’t think properly anymore. “Paul, I love you.”   
  
Paul’s cheeks flushed red, that was the first time she’d said that. Except maybe that one time she was drunk. She was probably delirious, but still. “I love you too. It’ll be okay, okay? Hidgens is going to take care of you.”   
  
Paul pulled up at the driveway of the professor’s house, and parked under the roof. Professor Hidgens rushed to the passenger’s side and opened the door. He carried Emma inside. Paul followed them.   
  
Hidgens took them to the small medbay in the basement of his bunker. That man was prepared for anything, wasn’t he?   
  
He sat her down on one of the two beds in the room. He walked to one of the tables, where medical equipment was scattered everywhere. Paul sat down next to Emma, taking her hand in his and rubbing her lower back, careful to not touch any of the burns.   
  
“I knew this day would come,” the professor said. “I didn’t think it would be this soon, but I spent the past twelve years trying to find the antidote for this toxic rain.”   
  
Emma rested her head on Paul’s shoulder, he stroked her hair. “Geez, Em. You have a fever.”   
  
Professor Hidgens kneeled in front of Emma, holding a hand to her forehead. “Emma, dear, can you look at me?”   
  
She looked at him, though her vision was starting to blur. “Okay. I know you probably don’t want this after what happened last time, but I have to inject the antidote into your blood.”   
  
“Okay,” Emma said, her voice hoarse and tired. Hidgens grabbed a syringe from the table, and right now she almost wished it was filled with whatever he had used against her during the apocalypse, if that meant the pain would stop.   
  
She closed her eyes and focused on Paul’s hand in hers. She slumped down. Someone shouted at her to stay awake, and she could vaguely feel someone, probably the professor, look for a pulse as she lost consciousness.

*** *** ***

When Emma woke up, professor Hidgens was treating the burns with some sort of ointment. It stung like a bitch. Emma clenched her fists, taking in a shaky breath through gritted teeth as he rubbed some cream on her back.   
  
“Emma…” Paul said, kneeling down in front of her. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Okay,” she said, her throat felt really dry. “It hurts.”   
  
Paul chuckled sadly. “I know. I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon.”   
  
“You’re lucky to be alive, dear,” the professor said, helping her roll over and inspecting her cheek. “Paul, can you put this on the burns on her face? I know she doesn’t like to be touched there, and I’m going to call PEIP to let them know I have a working antidote.”   
  
Paul nodded, taking some of the ointment on his fingers as Hidgens walked away.   
  
“It’s going to sting a bit, okay?”   
  
Emma nodded, wincing as he rubbed the cold cream on her skin. It smelled so strong, like peppermint, that it made her eyes water. Paul smiled at her as she stared into his eyes.   
  
The stairs creaked as the professor came back down. “It stopped raining, and they need me to come to their headquarters to help treat the patients. You two can stay here.”   
  
Paul nodded, wiping his hands clean on a paper towel.   
  
“Be careful, dear. You’re still a bit weak.”   
  
“My head hurts.”   
  
The professor walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. He filled a glass with water at the sink and handed it and two pills to Emma. He smiled at her.   
  
“Goodbye.”   
  
When he left, Emma sighed.   
  
“What the fuck is wrong with this town?”


End file.
